


Jasper the Bellarke Fanboy

by noahsweetwine



Series: shameless wonder [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canonical Character Death - Finn Collins, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsweetwine/pseuds/noahsweetwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 4 times Jasper decides that Bellamy and Clarke are in love, and one time he knows for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper the Bellarke Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Finn dies, but that's canon. Also, sort of an AU because Monty and Jasper are never captured by the Mountain Men. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors, please let me know if you find any.

**. . .**

The first time Jasper decides that Bellamy and Clarke are in love (or at least that Bellamy is in love with Clarke) is when they're hunting.

He notices the way Bellamy mirrors her every move, watching her back at all times, and at even the slightest noise he moves to cover her.

Jasper's so curious about their relationship that he decides to start an experiment, and after endless research (asking Octavia if Bellamy has ever had a girlfriend), tireless stalking (he follows Clarke to dinner sometimes) and desperately watching their every move (he looks over at them when they're sitting near each other every once and a while), Jasper decides to recruit other members into his top secret society (which Monty later names The Bellarke Union). 

First he tries to get Jason Price to join him, but after being taunted ruthlessly by the 14 year old (he calls him a loser at least twice in one sentence), he decides to stick to familiar ground. So he asks Monty (who is on board with the idea almost immediately) and Octavia (whom Jasper learns has been trying to shove her brother and Clarke closer since day 1), and then he finds Eleanor Monroe (who agrees grudgingly, and only after Jasper promises to give her half his breakfast rations for a week) and Lincoln (well, really it's Octavia who convinces Lincoln, but it's not like he needs any convincing, as it turns out he and the rest of the Grounders had already believed that the two of them were married; which Jasper writes down in the assumptions category of the experiment). 

**. . .**

The second time he decides Bellamy and Clarke are in love (or, at least that Bellamy is in love with her), is during another one of their arguments.

It's Monroe who alerts him of the occurrence, so Jasper comes quickly, dragging the reluctant Jason behind him and a notebook labeled 'the BU; observations' under his arm. He eagerly copies down every word (he gets an sentence here and there), and tries (he really does fucking try) to read between the lines (but he's a literalist, and doesn't really know what he's doing), so he enlists Monroe's help, and she begins the horrible work of translating Bellamy Blake ('well, as you can see, well, er, hear, Bellamy just yelled 'you aren't taking care of yourself!', which roughly translates to 'Clarke, you aren't taking care of yourself and I find this unacceptable because I love you'), and while her translations might not be correct, she seems to have a lot of fun doing it, so Jasper just laughs and writes it all down.

**. . .**

The third time he decides Clarke and Bellamy are in love, is after a hunting accident.

Bellamy shows up, two days late back from a hunting trip, carrying the dead body of Henry Stevens, and sporting a massive scar across his shoulder (somewhere in the mess he's lost his shirt). Clarke is upon them at once, letting two members of the Guard take Henry's body, and then grabbing Bellamy's wrist and dragging him into the Med Bay. Jasper sneaks inside (he trips over a box), and hides in the corner (there actually aren't any corners, so he just stands against a wall and hopes they won't notice him).

"You're an idiot, this could have gotten infected, you could have died, do you know what it would do to our people if you died?!" She presses the cloth against his chest with a little more force than necessary.

"Do you have any idea what it would do to me?!" She sounds a little hysterical, so Jasper writes that line down in his notebook and jots a little note underneath it.

"Clarke." Bellamy reaches out and grabs both her hands. "Clarke, look at me."

Jasper watches as Clarke slowly turns her head to see him.

"What?" She sounds defeated now, and Jasper frowns, puzzled, but before he has a chance to really think about it, Bellamy's pulled her against his chest, and he's rubbing circles against her back.

"It's okay, Princess, I'm okay." And then Jasper realizes that Clarke's crying. And by then he's too shocked to do anything but stand there in silence.

**. . .**

 

The fourth time Jasper decides Bellamy and Clarke are in love (or at least that Bellamy is in love with Clarke) is when Finn dies.

They all loved Spacewalker in their different ways, and while nobody truly wanted him to die, Jasper felt, in a way, that it was, if not the right thing to do, than at least something that had to be done. When he tried to explain this to Monty, however, the other boy just shook his head and said 'it wasn't Finn's fault'. But if it wasn't Finn's fault, than whose's fault was it?

But despite how he felt about his death, Jasper still mourned Spacewalker along with the others. He remembers, as he sits in his tent after dark, looking up at the stars, how Clarke had looked after she'd killed him, her hands soaked with his blood, her eyes wide with anger and sorrow and defeat, he remembers Clarke sinking to her knees as sobs shook her body, and he remembers the echo of her cries, how it felt raw and sore and painful.

But he also remembers Bellamy carrying her in through the gates, her body slumped and exhausted, and how he'd tenderly washed the blood from her hands, pressing soft kisses into her hair whenever she broke down. And Jasper wonders what it would be like to have someone care for you that much.

**. . .**

but Jasper (along with the rest of Camp Jaha), know for sure that the two are in love after they save the 45 (5 weeks after Finn's death).

From the beginning, Bellamy flat out refused to let Clarke come on the mission. At first she had protested, after all, she knew mount weather better than anyone else, Bellamy had countered that they had the grounders help, a couple of whom had been imprisoned at Mount Weather as well, and finally, Clarke had given in. 

But the for the 5 day radio silence (which is all they get from their people), Clarke goes semi-crazy. Jasper watches as she runs around camp, barely eating and not sleeping, fixing up tents and volunteering for guard duty. He hears her screaming herself awake whenever she does sleep, and wonders if thats a regular occurrence and why (if it is) he hasn't heard it before. 

On the fifth day, Clarke's in the med bay when they return, and surprisingly, Jasper's on guard duty. One of the other guards (Jasper thinks his name is Randall), shouts that there's movement in the trees, and Jasper can't help but hope, can't hope but pray, that it's Bellamy, and sure enough, he appears out of the trees, followed by a large crowd of people. There's shouting, and the gates open.

"Are you going to go get Clarke?" Monty asks, turning to him, a wide grin on his face, but just as Jasper is turning to get her, a blur of blonde hair runs past him, and races straight into Bellamy's arms. Suddenly Jasper wishes that he has his notebook, because she's wrapped her legs around Bellamy's waist and he's holding her oh so tightly against him, and Jasper begins to wonder if he'll ever let go. So he drags Monty outside to say hello (when he really just wants to eavesdrop on the two of them).

"I take it you missed me Princess..." Bellamy's saying, as Clarke slides to the ground. She's laughing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry," He reaches up to wipe away the tears with his hand, and Jasper counts how many seconds his hand rests on her cheek (4.5 Mississippi's). Suddenly, Clarke reaches up and slaps him across the face.

"Clarke, what the hell!"

Clarke grins sheepishly. "Next time, I am coming with you, do you understand!"

Bellamy nods, and then (much to Jasper, and the entire Camp's surprise), she rises up on her toes and kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support I received on my past fic (A Throne Of Stars)  
> x Lily


End file.
